concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Winterthurer Musikfestwochen
The Winterthurer Musikfestwochen is a 12-day old-town music festival where, besides the daily concerts on the Steinberggasse and the church square in the Old Town of Winterthur, there are also small art, street music, and newcomer bands. On a total of four stages, about 70 acts play - most of them in the free program. A weekend is always charged, all events are free for nine days. The music festivals take place in August and were performed in 2015 for the 40th time. They are the oldest regularly held open-air festival in Switzerland and attract around 50,000 visitors every year. The promotion of local bands, the presentation of international new discoveries and a lively cooperation in the urban cultural scene are especially important to the festival. The organization of the music festivals is the responsibility of an association whose executive committee appoints a management who is responsible for organizing the festival. More than 600 volunteers make the festival possible. During the music festivals, the surrounding bars and concert venues such as the Salzhaus, Gaswerk, Albani and Kraftfeld provide a wide supporting program with club concerts and afterparties. The festival was founded in 1976 in response to the Lucerne Music Festival , which was held in elitist music , with a view to offering contemporary music a platform. At that time the budget was 1500 francs. For the first three years, the music festivals were still held in the Africana bar and were then transferred to their current location in Steinberggasse, where they still take place today. Line-ups Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1976: Krokus , RVW Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1977: Krokus , Floyd Hunchback Group Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1978: The Boomtown Council , Country Joe McDonald , James Booker Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1979: Alvin Lee & Ten Years After , Taj Mahal , Wolfgang Ambros , Konstantin Wecker , Miriam Makeba Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1980: Rory Gallagher , Donovan , Lindisfarne Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1981: No major concerts took place this year. Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1982: No major concerts took place this year. Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1983: No major concerts took place this year. Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1984: Mink DeVille , The Luther Allison Band , Pino Daniele , Aswad , Queen Ida Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1985: Friedrich Gulda and the Winterthur City Orchestra , Herbert Grönemeyer , Wolf Maahn & the Deserters , Rubén Blades and Seis Del Solar , Hugh Masekela , Xalam , Rochereau Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1986: John McLaughlin and the Winterthur City Orchestra , Working Week , Carmel , Eric Burdon , Johnny Mars , Stephan Sulke , Heinz Rudolf Kunze Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1987: The Kinks , Udo Lindenberg , Alla Pugacheva , The Georgia Satellites , Chick Corea & Friedrich Gulda , Toy Dolls Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1988: Iggy Pop , Living Color , Edoardo Bennato , Rainhard Fendrich , Ornette Coleman and Winterthur City Orchestra , Mint Juleps , The Godfathers , Julia Fordham Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1989: Stray Cats , Nina Hagen , Mano Negra , Noir Désir , Gilberto Gil Group , The Mission , Roger Chapman , New Model Army , Steve Thomson , Underworld Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1990: Aerosmith , Meat Loaf , The Pogues , Tanita Tikaram , Quireboys , Hothouse Flowers , Bartrek , Hands Up , Prodigal Sons , Genocide Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1991: Iron Maiden , The Sisters of Mercy , The Almighty , The Moody Marsden Band , Frank Tovey & The Pyros Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1992: Neville Brothers , Randy Newman , Public Enemy , Winterthur City Orchestra & Moondog & Stephan Eicher , Urban Dance Squad , Manic Street Preachers , Andy White , Doug Legacy & The Zydeco Party Band , Sens Unik Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1993: Us3 , Foreigner , Ligabue , Nits and the Winterthur City Orchestra with the Swiss Youth Symphony Orchestra , Johnny Clegg & Savuka , Moleque de Rua , Hazel O'Connor , Siouxsie and the Banshees , Texas , The Brian May Band Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1994: Rollins Band , Senser , Stiltskin , The Doctors , The Damned , Terry Hoax , Red Devils , BAP , Paolo Conte Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1995, Green Day , Soundgarden , Beck , Foo Fighters , Massive Attack , Radiohead , Pennywise , The Riverdales , Geoffrey Oryema , Walter Wolfman Washington , Shootyz Groove , Kyuss , Lokua Kanza , Hans 'n' Moses Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1996. The Prodigy , Prong , Weezer , The Offspring , Millencolin , Headcrash , Social Distortion , Neneh Cherry , Ice-T , Züri West , Babylon Zoo , Supergrass , Blessed , Sadat X , Onyx , Heather B. and MOP , Morcheeba , Das Cartel Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1997: No major concerts took place this year. Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1998: Polo Hofer & Butterflies , Lovebugs , The Young Gods , MXD , Superkind , No Religion , I Salonisti , Acapickels , Mr. Thiel & Mr. Sassine , Michgerber , Corin Curschellas Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 1999: Marc Almond , No Means No , The Peacocks , Althaus Schönhaus Quartet , Now's Never , Ursus & Nadeschkin , Leningrad Cowboys , Apocalyptica , HIM , Circle of Friends , Articolo 31 , Subzonic , Patent Ochsner , Ricky , Plankton Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2000, Ween , The Black Eyed Peas , Boss Hog , Fat Bread , Terry Callier , Jay-Jay Johanson , Gluecifer , Cell Division , De / Vision , Dynamite Deluxe Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2001: Muse , Stone Temple Pilots , Papa Roach , Run-DMC , Alien Ant Farm , Sertab Erener , Levent Yüksel , The Hellacopters Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2002: Gentleman , Blumenkopf , Turntablerocker , Son Goku , Skalariak , Wolfmaahn , Sportfreunde Stiller , Joy Denalane , Michael of the Heath , TJ Signorino , The Brand New Rhythm Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2003: Eels , Patrice , Lady Saw , ASD , Silly Walks Movement , Jojo Mayer , Skarface , Rolf Stahlhofen , Curse , Stress , Favez , DJ Koze , Besh o Drom Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2004: Velvet Revolver , Everlast , On the Maur , Kaizers Orchestra , Sam Ragga Band , Sens Unik , The Slackers , The Adicts , Panteón Rococó , Flogging Molly , Frank Popp Ensemble , Belly Concert , Famara Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2005: The Offspring , The Roots , Skin , Beatsteaks , Massive Sounds , Hot Hot Heat , Backyard Babies , Mobile , Gliss , Michael from the Heath , Phenomden , Mouse on Mars , El Pus , Culcha Candela , Clueso , Mangu Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2006: Eagles of Death Metal , Jan Delay , Jimmy Eat World , Blackmail , El Presidente , Slut , Gods of Blitz , Klee , Ohrbooten , William White , Mediengruppe Telekommander , Eskorzo , The Delilahs Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2007: Kasabian , Turbonegro , Lunik , The Young Gods , Eagles of Death Metal , Anna Ternheim , Navel , Winterthur Symphoniker with Yoshiro Hanno , Jeans Team , Heidi Happy , Mardi Gras.bb , Che Sudaka , Miss Platnum , Kinderzimmer Productions Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2008: Madrugada , Grand Avenue , Johnossi , Róisín Murphy , Hot Chip , Stephan Eicher , Stiller Has , Madsen , Widescreen , Balkan Beat Box , Senor Coconut Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2009: Morcheeba , Keane , The Kooks , Danko Jones , Lamb , Athlete , Martina Topley-Bird , Seven , Bonaparte , Friska Viljor , Weyermann & Trummer, Root 5 , Shantel & Bucovina Club Orkestar Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2010: Paolo Nutini , Eels , Black Rebel Motorcycle Club , White Lies , The Gaslight Anthem , The Young Gods , Nouvelle Vague , Frank Turner , Rox, Ghinzu , Prince Pi , Blue October Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2011: Simple Minds , Manic Street Preachers , Archives , dEUS , Apocalyptica , The Darkness , Anna Calvi , Iron and Wine , Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros , PVP , 77 Bombay Street , Eluveitie , Pantéon Rococó Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2012: Sigur Ros , Franz Ferdinand , The Hives , Flogging Molly , Get Well Soon , Kettcar , Apparatus , Gray , Giant Giant Sand, The Black Seeds , The Answer , Baby Jail , Del Castillo, Get Well Soon , Ewert and the Two Dragons Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2013: Element Of Crime , Sophie Hunger , Milky Chance , Travis , Glen Hansard , Sea + Air, Sportfreunde Stiller , Casper , Royal Republic , Kashmir , Steaming Satellites , Knackeboul , Fiva , Ranglekods, Efterklang , Mighty Oaks , Turbostaat, Velvet Two Stripes Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2014: Airbourne , Triggerfinger , Elbow , Nada Surf , Damien Rice , Other Lives, Balthazar , Son , AnnenMayKeiteit , Ebo Taylor, Nick Waterhouse, Kakkmaddafakka , Captain Peng & the Tentacle of Delphi The following is a list of some of the most popular musicians in the world , including Ben Howard , Calexico , Beatsteaks , Bad Religion , Seasick Steve , Fink , Manchester Orchestra , Ibeyi , Augustines , Villagers , Philipp Fankhauser , Kitty, Daisy & Lewis , Sólstafir , Orlando Julius & The Heliocentrics, Olli Schulz , Vök , Binkbeats, Chassol ... Winterthurer Musikfestwochen 2016: Tom Odell , Irie Révoltés , Frank Turner , Daughter , Elias, Dub FX , Neon Black , Pennywise , Band Of Skulls, Oh Wonder, Russkaja , Local Natives , Widescreen , Pablo Nouvelle, Agent Fresco , The Boxer Rebellion , Heymoonshaker